


Комиксы безбожно врут

by Danny_R



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Альтернативная вселенная, в которой всё не так. У самого горячего холостяка планеты ледяные губы, Эрос достаётся девственнику, а мир никто не спасает, потому что супергероям некогда - любовь у них.





	Комиксы безбожно врут

Эта история началась с Годзиллы. Вы спросите: почему с Годзиллы? Да потому, что у большинства суперзлодеев проблемы с оригинальностью и чувством юмора. Как ещё можно напасть на Токио, если не с гигантским роботизированным ящером?

Юри справился и с начинающим мегаломаньяком, и с его творением, но в процессе знатно получил по голове. Глупо как-то вышло: подвёл магнитный трос, который оказался самую малость короче, чем нужно, поэтому пришлось прыгать без страховки, но трос всё же схватился, дёрнул, и Юри ударился о соседнее здание, выбив собой сразу два окна. Испуганный голос Юко в наушнике забулькал, пол под коленями затрясся, как будто превратился в желе, а ещё в голову ударило ощущение, что сейчас пойдёт носом кровь — переносицу сдавило, запахло солёным. Но случилось ли это на самом деле, Юри уже не узнал, потому что упал в обморок.

«А вот Виктор Никифоров может летать», — услужливо подсказало сознание перед тем, как отключиться. — «С ним такого бы не случилось».

***

Когда Юри было двенадцать, по всем новостным каналам крутили новость о предотвращенном в центре Москвы взрыве, который должен был разнести город в пыль. Взрывную волну заморозил шестнадцатилетний юноша в синем спандексном костюме с российской нашивкой на плече. Он сделал это с такой лёгкостью, как будто спичку задул. Ни единый мускул его прекрасного лица не напрягся, его длинные платиновые волосы развевались на ветру. Юри потерял дар речи, когда смотрел трансляцию, да так и не обрёл за следующие одиннадцать лет.

К тому времени люди более-менее привыкли к супергероям, но все они были взрослыми хмурыми дядьками, прячущими лица. Виктор Никифоров — имя звучало странно, язык не слушался, когда Юри в тишине своей комнаты шёпотом произносил заветные два слова, как мантру — не скрывался за масками и прозвищами. Он был весь для людей, целиком для всеобщего обозрения и обожания. Его любили все без исключения: мужчины и женщины, дети и старики, романтики и циники, художники и военные, русские и иностранцы. Целый мир сошёл с ума от любви к Виктору Никифорову. Юри иногда глупо ревновал — он любил сильнее каждого человека по отдельности и всех вместе.

Когда с экрана на него впервые посмотрели чистые голубые глаза, Юри понял, что жизнь никогда не будет прежней. Весь его последующий путь был сконцентрирован на одном-единственном желании быть ближе, пусть иллюзорно, пусть на самом деле невыносимо далеко.

Сейчас генерал Никифоров, бессменный лидер Международной Лиги Супергероев, мало напоминал тоненького ангелоподобного юношу с длинными волосами, которого прозвали в прессе Ледяным Принцем, но и этот новый Виктор рождал в душе Юри тот же трепет и то же смятение, а ещё безусловную потребность быть лучше, чтобы стать достойным.

Юри засыпал и просыпался с мыслью о том, что однажды он станет достаточно хорош, чтобы его взяли в Лигу, но он никуда не годился, и надежды для него не было никакой.

Что мог он противопоставить «золотому» набору способностей Русской Феи (то есть, простите, Русского Тигра)? Или Королю Джей-Джею, гипнозом заставляющему толпу биться в экстазе и скандировать его имя? Суперсиле Героя Казахстана, поднимающего грузовики одной рукой, словно это пушинка? Виктору… который просто был Виктором?

У Юри не было ничего, кроме парочки не самых современных гаджетов, помощи старых друзей и курсирующей по организму сыворотки выносливости, которую Челестино достал для него в каких-то невероятно секретных лабораториях.

Его супергероическая карьера была жалкой — хоть смейся, хоть плачь. Во время единственного интервью для национального телевидения он так переволновался, что не мог перестать говорить о свиных котлетах, в результате чего вся страна стала называть Юри не иначе как Кацудоном. Изумительное прозвище, не правда ли? «Ледяной Принц и Кацудон» — звучит. Он даже не пытался исправить эту оплошность, потому что подсознательно был уверен, что лучшего не заслужил.

Одна неудача следовала за другой, преследуя с настойчивостью сталкера-шизофреника. Японскую нашивку с формы отпороли два месяца назад, когда Юри, спасая Кагосиму от инопланетных захватчиков, нечаянно затопил город. Мог ли он предотвратить такое развитие событий? Нет, наверное, но должен был!

За время его опалы в Японии ничего серьёзного не произошло, разве что взрыв какого-то нелепого кустарного агрегата, который Лига успела нейтрализовать, кажется, в Осаке. Детали всплывали в памяти очень смутно. Юри тогда тоже прибыл на место событий на всякий случай, но его помощь, разумеется, не понадобилась. Профессионалы справились без него, а он даже заговорить со своим кумиром не решился.

Так что в Токио он действовал неофициально, без лицензии. Незаконно, короче говоря. За это полагался большой штраф, который финансы Юри не потянули бы. Он чуть-чуть надеялся умереть в больнице, потому что дальнейших своих действий не представлял.

«Что сделал бы Виктор?» — спрашивал Юри в любой непонятной ситуации.

Виктор не попал бы в такое положение, жалкий ты неудачник.

Дома в шкафу до сих пор пылились все выпущенные комиксы про Ледяного Принца, а впоследствии и генерала Никифорова, разложенные по годам, по странам, по издательствам. Юри понадобилось несколько месяцев, чтобы понять, как безбожно лгут эти журнальчики. Спасать людей было приятно, а терять себя в этом изо дня в день — нет. На обратной стороне красивой картинки ждали одиночество, страх и изоляция.

***

Ему снился странный сон.

В голове навязчиво играла мелодия, а ленивые мысли сами складывались в слова «Король Джей-Джей…» и губы невыносимо хотели шевелиться, повторяя эту ересь.

Послышались шаги. Людей было двое, но оба шли невесомо, почти не слышно. Один так и вообще, как будто не касался ногами пола со сверхъестественной кошачьей грацией.

А мозг упрямо твердил Юри, что нужно петь, славя короля. Король Джей-Джей. Король Джей-Джей. Король…

— Же-Же, прекрати, — по-английски сказал приятный мужской голос. — Мы не используем способности на своих.

— Меня зовут Джей-Джей!

Кто-то излишне удовлетворённо хихикнул.

— Джи-Джи, ты же знаешь, какая у меня плохая память, — легкомысленно отбрил его обладатель сказочного баритона. В этот голос хотелось заползти, завернуться, как в одеяло, и жить так вечно: слепым купаясь в интонациях и переливах. Юри даже не стеснялся себе в этом признаться, потому что мысли не его — это всё обезболивающие.

Узнал он и шаги, и голос, и их обладателя, естественно узнал. Разве можно перепутать нечто, сопровождающее все твои влажные (и не влажные, кстати, тоже) фантазии последнее десятилетие. Но поверить в реальность происходящего было слишком сложно. Это же всё ещё был сон? Ну, сил открыть глаза не было, так что…

— Имя японского неудачника ты запомнил с первого раза, — сказал Джей-Джей.

— Это потому, что он уже две недели сохнет по этой свинье, — сообщил третий голос.

— Не мешайте человеку отдыхать. Что касается меня…

Как же сильно Юри хотел услышать продолжение, но сон немилосердно прервался или, наоборот, начался.

***

В глазах рябило от обилия цветов, явно неуместных в больничной палате. Юри всегда работал в линзах, прячась в обычной жизни за очками и чёлкой. Кто-то из больничного персонала — спасибо этому человеку огромное — снял с него линзы, пока он был в отключке, и теперь Юри ничего не видел. Пёстрые пятна сливались в одну радужную кляксу.

Сам он всегда предпочитал лаконичный чёрный, но костюмы других супергероев признал бы, даже окончательно ослепнув. Из моря красок получилось вычленить фиолетовый костюм Джей-Джея, красно-чёрное трико Альпийской Розы, парные наряды Близнецов. Развалившаяся на стуле загогулина леопардового цвета явно была Русским Тигром, которого люди отказывались так называть, предпочитая старую добрую «Русскую Фею», появившуюся в те времена, когда голос у парня ещё не сломался и интернет без устали обсуждал половую принадлежность сайдкика Виктора Никифорова.

Ближе всего в поле зрения находился малиновый китель с золотыми аксельбантами. Настолько близко, что получалось разглядеть лицо его обладателя. Стоило отдать Юри должное, он не умер сразу же — это достижение. Вживую холодная красота Виктора хлёсткой пощечиной выбивала дух.

И всё-таки почему все эти люди находились в его палате? Где Юко? Где Челестино?

Наверное, с ним решили провести серьёзный разговор — пора заканчивать, свинка, хватит уже портить имидж супергероев. Нет, он не хотел это слышать. И так достаточно ужасно было лежать в больничной кровати в больничной одежде, когда вокруг столько незнакомых людей. Воспитание требовало немедленно встать и поздороваться, но слабость и смущение одержали над воспитанием уверенную победу.

— Спящая красавица открыла глазки, — сказал Виктор Никифоров пугающе добродушным голосом.

Сказал Виктор Никифоров… Виктор Никифоров…

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — продолжил он заботливо. — Голова болит?

Юри молчал. У него болело сердце и явно готовилось покинуть его, вырвавшись на свободу.

— А вдруг у него речь отказала? — спросил Джей-Джей. — Так бывает, когда в голове что-то от удара повредилось.

— Да заткнись ты, — одёрнул его Русский Тигр. — Он тупит просто.

— Какие мы нечуткие, — нашёлся Виктор. — Нам следовало предложить тебе воды. Так ведь, Юри? У тебя наверняка горло пересохло.

Юри судорожно кивнул. Возможно, у него имелось горло, существовала вероятность, что оно пересохло, но какое это имело значение сейчас?

Виктор вернулся со стаканчиком, а Юри чудом сумел не опрокинуть воду на себя, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись. Руки у Виктора были холодные, прямо-таки ледяные. Юри этого почему-то не ожидал, хотя следовало бы.

Элита супергероев терпеливо ожидала, пока он допьёт. Сюрреализм какой-то. Русский Тигр, правда, громко вздыхал и нетерпеливо цокал языком, намекая на то, что их пребывание в палате Кацудона-неудачника затянулось, но остальные признаков недовольства не проявляли.

— Откуда вы знаете, как меня по-настоящему зовут? — спросил Юри. Чтобы сделать это, он подключил все остатки мужества, которые подключаться не хотели, а отчаянно пытались разбежаться по углам.

От его слов в палате начался небольшой переполох. Он что-то сказал не так. Снова. Он всегда говорит невпопад — это родовое проклятье, его отец такой же.

— В смысле? — спросил Джей-Джей.

— Ты сам нам сказал, дорогой, — произнёс Альпийская Роза.

Близнецы зашептались между собой.

— Извините, п-пожалуйста, я на самом деле очень рад с вами со всеми п-познакомиться, — выдавил из себя Юри. Ками-сама, с каких пор он заикается?

Он что-то упустил из виду.

Виктор подозрительно молчал. Юри прищурился, чтобы лучше разглядеть его лицо и тут же пожалел. Оно отображало одновременно с десяток конфликтующих эмоций: Виктор ничего не понимал, его предков до десятого колена смертельно оскорбили, он пытался решить задачу из высшей математики в уме, ему сказали, что солнце вертится вокруг земли, а в России остановили производство водки.

— Его походу нехило так пристукнуло по башке, — прокомментировал Русский Тигр.

— Оставьте нас наедине, пожалуйста, — сказал Виктор. Несмотря на вежливый тон, это была не просьба, а приказ.

Уже у двери Русский Тигр возмутился двум вещам: «Да чё он ломается?» и «Давно пора наше МЛС в ПМС переименовывать!»

— Юри, что ты помнишь о событиях двухнедельной давности? — спросил Виктор. Он стоял спиной к кровати, глядя в окно. Юри честно не смотрел на его обтянутую чёрным спандексом пятую точку. На плечи смотрел, на красивые платиновые волосы смотрел, на шею тоже, на задницу — нет, совсем нет.

— Ну… Вы же про двадцать четвёртое? Я разговаривал с другом. Потом в новостях показали происшествие в… — Почему вспоминать было тяжело? — Осаке? Да, кажется, это была Осака. Но к тому времени, как я там оказался, вы уже были на месте, и я тихонечко убрался, проследив, что вам не понадобится помощь.

— Всё?

Чего он хотел? Не рассказывать же о том, как после неудачного дня Юри долго стоял под душем, снова плакался Пхичиту, а потом всю ночь ел остывшую еду из холодильника.

— Если бы вы объяснили, что именно хотите узнать, я бы мог быть более полезен.

— Хорошо, попробуем по-другому.

С пугающей, плотоядной улыбкой Виктор присел на кровать. Юри помогло то, что он плохо видел, иначе бы сразу скончался, но потом Виктор придвинулся ближе, и выбора не осталось, кроме как смотреть, смотреть и смотреть на завораживающую ледяную красоту, в морозно-голубые глаза.

— Заранее прошу прощения за всё, что может произойти дальше. — Синеватые губы шевелились, но звук будто застревал в ушах, не доходя до мозга. — Что бы ни случилось, твои вещи уже находятся в нашей штаб-квартире в Нью-Йорке, и отказы не принимаются.

Юри застыл. Он не понимал, что происходит, как ему нужно реагировать, чего от него ожидают. Его вроде бы только что приняли в Лигу, а лицо его кумира находилось в паре сантиметров от его собственного. Это как сорвать джек-пот в двух лотереях сразу.

Виктор поднял руку, коснулся холодными пальцами щеки Юри.

— У тебя жар. Должно стать немного лучше.

Немного лучше? Это преуменьшение века, да ему визжать от восторга хотелось. И ещё немного от страха, потому что он по-прежнему не понимал, для чего всё это. Виктор не мог взять и захотеть трогать его просто так, без какой-нибудь извращённой причины.

Виктор провёл большим пальцем по его нижней губе, слегка нажимая, чтобы приоткрыть рот. Юри зажмурился. Не для поцелуя, а потому, что не мог дольше смотреть на лицо Виктора. Не для поцелуя — это точно.

Второй рукой Виктор гладил его по плечу, не нажимая, не настаивая, проверяя.

Юри почувствовал что-то. Что-то помимо того, что нормально чувствовать, когда Виктор Никифоров трогает тебя. Сжимая зубы, давя в себе стон, Юри подтянул колени к себе, натягивая одеяло до самой груди, чтобы скрыть позорный стояк. Да что такое? Ну пощупал бы за лицо, если нужно, но зачем делать это так: как будто ждал всю жизнь, словно по-настоящему, действительно хотел.

В комиксах у Ледяного Принца если и случалась любовь, то исключительно с прекрасными девушками, спасёнными им из горящих зданий, а не с японскими очкариками. Одно время ходили слухи… Но Юри слухам не верил.

— Ну, — ласковым шёпотом произнёс Виктор. — Давай же.

Его ладонь скользнула на шею Юри, огладила ключицы. Жар разгорячённого болезнью и желанием тела мешался со сверхъестественным холодом. От кровати густым туманом пошёл пар.

Юри резко распахнул глаза. Он отлично видел. Мог разглядеть каждую мелкую морщинку, трещинки на губах, все до единого тонкие сосуды, проглядывающиеся на веках сквозь бледную кожу, отливающую синевой. Мгновение зрительного контакта, и зрачки Виктора скакнули в размерах в точности так же, как показывают в фильмах про наркоманов. Рот приоткрылся. Грудь стала вздыматься тяжелее. Юри видел не только глазами: смертельную усталость, непомерный груз ответственности, одиночество, неожиданно вспыхнувшую страсть.

— Нравится то, что видишь, генерал? — сорвался незнакомый, ужасный голос с его языка.

Юри скинул с себя одеяло, дёрнул Виктора за лацкан форменного кителя и прижался губами к уху, выдыхая облачко пара:

— Хочешь увидеть больше? Тогда смотри и не отвлекайся.

Страшно и стыдно подумать, что произошло бы дальше, если бы Виктор осторожно не убрал его руки от себя, не набросил сверху одеяло, как на клетку с беснующимися попугаями, и не отошёл на безопасное расстояние.

Юри тяжело дышал, как будто только что марафон пробежал, но это — что бы это ни было — прекратилось.

— Легче стало?

— П-простите, пожалуйста, я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Со мной такого никогда не было и, уверяю вас, больше никогда не повторится. Умоляю, простите. Я не понимаю…

Понятно дело, что такое больше не повторится. Виктор теперь к нему на пушечный выстрел не подойдёт. Что это вообще было? Неужели он настолько обезумел от своей безответной любви, что превратился в проститутку?

От ужаса закружилась голова.

— Юри, — мягко сказал Виктор, возвращаясь на кровать. Его улыбка излучала нелепое, безраздельное счастье. Он взял руку Юри и несильно сжал между своими ладонями. — Юри? Слышишь меня? Я тебя поздравляю.

Издевается ещё!

— С чем? — вымученно спросил Юри, стараясь не расплакаться от стыда.

— У тебя теперь есть суперспособности.

— Что? Какие ещё суперспособности?

— Это нам ещё предстоит выяснить. — Виктор приложил палец к губам, как будто придумывал имя для созданного им шедевра. — Пока я бы назвал их Эросом. Обязательно проверим, безопасно ли это для тебя, а после будем думать, как сделать тебя грозой всех суперзлодеев. Самой соблазнительной грозой.

— Эрос?

— Если тебе не нравится слово, то…

— Нет. Нет.

Дело не в слове, дело в том, что ему, двадцатитрёхлетнему девственнику, достались способности к соблазнению. Юри никогда не считал чувство юмора своей сильной стороной, но в тот момент он был готов поспорить, что это самая смешная шутка судьбы за всю историю существования человечества.

— Что всё-таки произошло две недели назад?

Виктор сел на подоконник. Качнулись золотые аксельбанты, звякнули блестящие медали. Юри по-прежнему отлично видел — мог проследить каждую булавку, шнурок, пуговичку на малиновой ткани. Интересно, зрение выправилось навсегда или на какое-то время?

— Всё началось с парня, которого бросила девушка. Хах. Половина наших историй так начинается, не правда ли? Только кто-то после этого идёт спасать мир, а кто-то крушить. У тебя есть девушка? — спросил Виктор, прервав рассказ, и склонил голову набок.

Юри вздрогнул от нелепого, неуместного вопроса, который к теме вообще не относился.

— Нет.

— А была?

— Без комментариев… Можете, пожалуйста, историю закончить.

Прекрасно, он нагрубил Виктору Никифорову, но тот сделал вид, что не обиделся, и продолжил с улыбкой:

— Как скажешь. Тогда этот парень решил изобрести машину, чтобы сделать из себя супермачо, перед которым не смогла бы устоять ни одна девушка. Ничего так план, в логике не откажешь. Но что-то пошло не так. Что-то должно было взорваться. В физике я не специалист, поэтому говорю про «что-то», а не про «синхрофазомегагиперблаблабла». А дальше тебе, Юри, лучше знать, но ты, как я погляжу, не помнишь. Если вкратце, ты успел раньше нас, попал под действие аппарата, который ты, кстати, успешно обезвредил, попутно танцуя стриптиз и делая мне непристойные предложения.

— Это… не может быть правдой.

— Если не веришь, у Юры есть видео.

Пришло время снова умирать от стыда. Который уже раз за день? Только он мог так эпично опозориться перед людьми, которыми всю жизнь восхищался.

Юри бы просидел, пряча лицо в ладонях, пока не превратился в прах, но Виктор сказал:

— Танцуешь ты сказочно. Я даже почувствовал себя принцем, у которого Золушка украла сердце и сбежала в самый разгар веселья.

— Виктор… Виктор, не говорите, пожалуйста, таких вещей.

На долю секунды лицо Виктора застыло.

— Хорошо, не буду.

Дверь чуть-чуть приоткрылась, после чего громкий шёпот в коридоре возвестил: «Нет, пока не сосутся». Юри был уверен, что пар от него теперь шёл без участия Виктора.

— А что дальше? — спросил Юри, чтобы скрыть удушающее смущение.

— Дальше ты будешь спать и набираться сил, потому что после полного выздоровления я собираюсь загонять тебя на тренировках до седьмого пота. После пары часов со мной не будешь чувствовать тела, обещаю.

Виктор игриво подмигнул, но слова его звучали угрожающе.

— Не хочу спать, — сказал Юри. Он был слишком шокирован и возбуждён, чтобы отдыхать.

— Не обсуждается, — Виктор пожал плечами. — Теперь я твой командир, и ты будешь выполнять каждый мой приказ беспрекословно. Каждый, Юри. Будет весело.

***

Весело не было. Точнее, сам Виктор развлекался вовсю, а вот Юри чуть не плакал и молил о скорой кончине. И нет, Виктор не выполнил своего обещания — Юри прекрасно чувствовал своё тело, а именно жуткую боль в каждой мышце! По нему проехались катком, потом немного встряхнули и проехались катком втрое тяжелее предыдущего. Сыворотка выносливости Челестино не подготовила его к Виктору Никифорову. К такому ничто не может подготовить!

Радовало, что с общих тренировок вся команда еле выползала, матерясь и искренне ненавидя своего великолепного лидера.

Виктор, уплетая что-то за обе щеки, разглагольствовал:

— На физических тренировках мы не ориентируемся на свои способности, работаем вопреки им. Каждый член Лиги должен находиться на пике физических возможностей человека. То есть если кого-то из нас отправить на Олимпиаду, он должен будет собрать все золотые медали… Ну-ну, не стреляй в меня такими взглядами. Злее, чем у Отабека, которого я отправил заниматься спортивной гимнастикой, всё равно не получится.

Юри уже знал всех сокомандников по именам, хотя до сих пор не мог поверить в это, запинался, переходил то на позывные, то на фамилии, но никто его оплошностей не замечал, да и его в целом как-то тоже. Исключение, как можно было догадаться, составлял Плисецкий. Тот не разрешал называть его ни по имени, ни по фамилии, ни Русской Феей, а кроме того, пытался запретить всем называть Юри его именем, якобы слишком похожи, но Виктор это быстро пресёк. Остальные оказались довольно милыми. Если не считать Микки, который в первый же день орал о том, чтобы новичок не смел подходить к его сестре. И Отабека, который пока не сказал ни слова. И заносчивого самовлюблённого придурка Джей-Джея. И… В общем, «милые» — неподходящее слово. Сара Криспино, пожалуй, могла бы стать единственной, с кем Юри попытался найти общий язык, но между ними стояла железобетонная преграда в виде двинутого брата. Крис был вроде ничего, но иногда очень даже чего, и это заставляло нервничать.

— А теперь штанга, — радостно заявил Виктор, вынося Юри с беговой дорожки.

«Только не штанга», — пытался возразить неудавшийся бегун, но его горло умерло вместе со всем остальным телом и не слушалось.

Пообещав подстраховать, Виктор практически уронил на него штангу с фальшивым «упс» и захлопал в ладоши, когда Юри каким-то чудом эту тяжесть поднял.

— В тебе таятся неисчерпаемые ресурсы.

Виктора, кстати, тоже язык не поворачивался назвать милым. Частенько он давил слишком сильно или говорил обидные вещи, от которых тянуло разрыдаться. Плисецкий в таких случаях взрывался непонятным русским «нахуйпошёл!» и уходил, после возвращаясь таким же, как до конфликта. Юри так не мог, ему было больно и тяжело.

С нервными перегрузками помогал справиться, как ни странно, тотальный контроль и жёсткий режим. Ни один другой из обитателей башни ограничений не соблюдал, но Юри они помогали не сойти с ума. Питание контролировалось так же жёстко, как и режим тренировок. К этому он вроде бы привык, потому что с подросткового возраста морил себя голодом, зная о склонности к полноте. Вроде бы, но не совсем. Теперь же его постоянно кормили какой-то белковой дрянью, как будто бодибилдера пытались сделать. Юри напрямую спросил об этом у Виктора, фигура которого всегда была весьма изящной по меркам супергероев, на что ему с неизменно обворожительной улыбкой было сказано следующее:

— Я могу переломить твой позвоночник, просто сложив губы трубочкой и дунув. Когда научишься так же, повторим этот разговор.

Юри испугался, устыдился и немного возбудился — обычное его состояние в последнее время.

Иногда им было весело, этого не отнять. Например, когда Виктор, смешно надувая щёки, дул прохладным ветром в покрасневшее от тренировки лицо Юри, или хватал ледяными пальцами за коленку, а потом, выключая холодный режим, лез обниматься, потому что «так и простудиться недолго». Виктор мог контролировать температуру своего тела, но малейшие колебания требовали больших усилий, поэтому он делал это исключительно для удобства других людей. «Секс», — упорно лезло в голову Юри. «Нет-нет. Да! Он подогревает тело для секса, иначе никак». Как же было стыдно за эти мысли! Пребывание в башне МЛС сделало из приличного японского юноши законченного сексуального извращенца. Особую неловкость вызывал тот факт, что где-то рядом всегда находился Крис, читающий мысли. Как бы спросить, насколько часто он заглядывал окружающим в головы? Или он делал это постоянно?! А если вспомнить, что Крис — лучший друг Виктора, можно сразу идти готовиться к ритуальному самоубийству. Но Крис молчал, он вообще предпочитал не делиться тем, что видел. «Не суди Виктора слишком строго», — вот единственное, чего добился от него Юри долгими испуганными взглядами. Что бы это значило? Строго судить Виктора? Да ситуация же обратная, Юри погибал от восхищения и судить был не способен. Часами мог слушать рассказы Виктора о забавных случаях из его долгой карьеры, чтобы наслаждаться голосом и ловить каждое слово, тихо прозябая в углу комнаты для отдыха. В этих историях Виктор никогда ни о ком не вспоминал со злобой или затаенной обидой, да и особым трепетом, пожалуй, тоже. Он легко отпускал людей — Юри это быстро понял.

Каждый раз от прикосновений Виктора Юри дёргался, как будто на него кипятком плеснули. Оставалось благодарить все высшие силы всех религий за то, что от ледяных рук Виктора дёргался не он один. Плисецкий обычно возмущался: «Не трожь меня, морозилка!»

Однажды с Юри чуть истерика не приключилась, когда на первую совместную тренировку Виктор пришёл в спортивном костюме и кроссовках. Понятно, что он не занимался спортом в форме, но Юри всё равно припечатало, когда он увидел. Кроссовки: обычные, белые с золотым, с небольшим российским флагом под щиколоткой. Ну вот что тут такого? Виктор завязывал шнурки, и даже это было произведением искусства. За что?

Никто, кроме Криса, замешательства не заметил. Джей-Джей был слишком увлечён своими бицепсами, Плисецкий — телефоном, а Близнецы существовали в отдельном пузыре, внешний мир в который не проникал. Крис молчал. Спасибо Крису.

Если не упоминать о постыдно сильной влюблённости, положение Юри в команде и без того оставалось в лучшем случае сомнительным. Ему не вернули нашивки, с ним не подписали контракт, он действовал исключительно под ответственность лидера Лиги, не имел права голоса и не мог проявлять инициативы. Как стажёр крутой компании, которого выгонят спустя год бесплатной работы, не сказав «спасибо». Юри не ждал денег и тем более не требовал благодарности, потому что пока особо не за что было, но отчаянно мечтал о ясности. Лицензию ему выдали временную, как для несовершеннолетнего сайдкика, которым запрещено действовать в одиночку. Плисецкий злобно шутил о том, что это нечестно, уж он-то приносит больше пользы.

Понятно, что Юри находился там, где находился, исключительно по прихоти Виктора, и это напрягало ещё сильнее. Над ним, не стесняясь, посмеивались. Над самим Виктором тоже, но у того было совершенное оружие против любых насмешек: «Ещё десять кругов, Жо-Жо! А что такое? А где наша улыбка?»

Крис предлагал подумать над новой формой, потому что старая никуда не годилась, но Юри поспешно отказался и теперь жалел, думая, что позорит своим убожеством команду.

Не помогало и то, что в бою Юри был относительно бесполезен. Относительно Плисецкого, который мог услышать врага за три квартала, незаметно подкрасться и свернуть шею. Относительно Отабека, разбрасывающего трёхметровых роботов, как тряпичные куклы. Криса, читающего мысли и предсказывающего каждый шаг противника. Джей-Джея, который мог любым мусором забить голову злодеям. Способности близнецов Криспино Юри так до конца и не понимал, как и все окружающие, наверное. Находясь близко друг к другу, они могли генерировать энергию, почти любую. Выглядело это эффектно, помогало в ста случаях из ста, но все немного побаивались того, чего не понимали. Слишком похоже на магию, чтобы спокойно спать по ночам.

А Юри… делал то, что ему говорил Виктор. Иногда не делал из чистого упрямства и оказывался в нелепой ситуации.

Успокоившись тем, что сила не оказывает негативного влияния на организм Юри, Эрос они пока не трогали, решили оставить самые сложные тренировки напоследок, когда носитель будет готов физически и психологически. Услышав эту формулировку, Юри нервно рассмеялся. Психологически готов к соблазнению? Возможно, если перебрать его мозг и установить там всё заново: прошивку новую поставить, устроить полный апгрейд. Легче заменить его другим человеком и вежливо попросить Эрос перейти, перетечь, переползти.

Но у Эроса, который уже пора бы признать частью самого Юри, были совершенно другие планы. Один раз способности рванули самостоятельно, без участия обладателя.

Нелепейший злодей в майке-алкоголичке, семейных трусах и вельветовом пальто, выбравшийся из дома громить ювелирный с бластерной винтовкой самодельного производства, схватил Плисецкого поперёк туловища и начал распинаться о том, как ему нравятся такие плоскогрудые красотки. «Красотка» в ответ орала хрипящим, ломающимся голосом: «Яйца откушу, мудак!»

С Джей-Джеем ситуация разрешилась бы в пять секунд — он бы включил в голове мужика свою песенку, и тот бы поплыл, но Джей-Джей уехал на пару дней в Канаду, поэтому Виктор заморозил и выбил из рук винтовку, отдал команду по комму и ждал, пока Плисецкий сам аккуратно разберётся, раз уж он так приглянулся. Вмешавшись, остальные причинили бы ублюдку слишком серьёзный ущерб и утонули бы потом в отчётах. Отчёты чаще всего скидывали на Юри, объясняя это тем, что он новенький и должен заработать уважение коллектива. Так что он тоже не горел желанием лезть на рожон, но Эрос решил иначе.

У Юри от злости в мозгу переклинило, и он тараном пошёл на неудавшегося грабителя, вкручиваясь взглядом в заплывшие свинячьи глаза, не обращая внимания на приказы, доносящиеся из наушника. Дойти до цели он не успел, выпустив Плисецкого, этот урод так и потерял сознание с рукой в трусах. Омерзительное зрелище. Когда Юри пришёл в себя, ему сразу захотелось стянуть поскорее форму и смыть с себя это мерзкое ощущение.

— Я бы сам справился, — буркнул Плисецкий, поправляя маску.

— Это было впечатляюще, — похвалил Крис.

— Никогда так не делай, — сказал Виктор. Лицо его в тот момент было совсем холодным, неживым, отливающим почти пугающей синевой, а глаза кололи ледяными осколками. От этого взгляда впору было бежать и прятаться.

Больше он не посмотрел в сторону Юри тем вечером.

Виктор был им недоволен. Юри не знал, как функционировать в таком состоянии. За долгие годы он успел привыкнуть к полному безразличию, к тому, что о его существовании не подозревают, но то, что Виктор знает и напрямую не одобряет, сдавливало грудь и оставляло горький привкус во рту.

Казалось, что он разочаровал не только Виктора, но и остальных. Юко умоляла присылать побольше фотографий, но в ответ ничего не получала. Челестино, на чьи звонки Юри отвечал через раз, а то и реже. Родителей, которые неимоверно перепугались, когда к ним на порог заявился сам Виктор Никифоров, снял солнечные очки и, сверкая белозубой улыбкой, попросил отдать все вещи их сына. Бедные мама с папой в ту секунду наверняка придумывали, где взять деньги на адвоката, ну или на цинковый гроб. Зато Пхичит регулярно находил где-то в сети фотографии Юри с Виктором в костюмах и отсылал каждую с пометкой «это ты с ВИКТОРОМ НИКИФОРОВЫМ????!». Получая скромное «да», взрывался капсом и восклицательными знаками.

Только фотографии ничего не значили. Стоять — просто стоять и ничего больше — рядом с Виктором было сродни чугунной гире на каждой лодыжке.

Юри и хотел бы рассказать другу, как всё на самом деле. Но ведь мечта всей его жизни осуществилась. Нельзя жаловаться, не правда ли?

***

Из Канады Джей-Джей привёз подарки. Юри догадывался, что национальный символ в любой стране лепят на что попало, но масштабов канадского бедствия не представлял. Теперь у всей Лиги были шарфы с кленовым листом, шапки с кленовым листом, пледы (уже, наверное, не надо уточнять, с каким узором), чашки, календари и ещё много странной бесполезной ерунды.

Виктору досталась алкогольная настойка из кленовых листьев.

— Ею моя бабушка лечится, но тебе тоже сойдёт, — прокомментировал Джей-Джей. Виктор положил руку ему на голову и благодарственно прикрыл глаза, как бы говоря: «я правильно воспитал тебя, сын мой».

Плисецкому были вручены заколки (такие же, как он обычно носил, но с национальным знаком отличия) и плюшевый лев с красным листом во лбу. Зачем было так уродовать животное? После долгого ворчания всё было утащено в комнату.

— Крис, увидев это, я подумал о тебе, — сказал Джей-Джей, отдавая Крису непрозрачный пакет.

— Спасибо, Жан, — с чувством ответил одариваемый после того, как заглянул внутрь. — Я ещё никогда не ценил нашу дружбу столь сильно.

Что бы там ни было, оно точно было с клёном.

Отабек получил какую-то дорогую примочку для мотоцикла. Близнецы — парные пижамы, которые Сара отказалась носить, вежливо поблагодарив, а Микки был готов нацепить сразу же.

— А теперь… очередь Юри, — торжественно возвестил Джей-Джей с видом Санта-Клауса.

Юри напрягся. Он не любил, когда подарки вручали ему публично. Перед слишком большим количеством людей приходилось разыгрывать реакцию.

На этот раз от шока разыгрывать ничего не пришлось, да и не получилось бы. Джей-Джей всучил ему мороженое — фруктовый лёд малинового цвета в форме кленового листа.

— Решил совместить то, что ты любишь больше всего, и Канаду! Извини, фигурок Виктора, поющего гимн, не завезли.

Все рассмеялись, даже Отабек улыбнулся. Лицо Юри горело, он не знал, что делать с этим дурацким мороженым и как смотреть в глаза Виктору.

— Задам вопрос, волнующий всех присутствующих, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал Виктор. — Меня он волнует особенно. Как ты довёз мороженое из Канады? И почему оно не растаяло, пока ты раздавал остальные подарки?

Джей-Джей расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Ниоткуда я его не вёз, в супермаркете через дорогу купил. Увидел и подумал, что будет забавно. Если честно, шутка показалась мне настолько смешной, что я купил ещё и мини-холодильник. Да, я потратился, но зато теперь, Вик, мне не нужно будет просить тебя охлаждать пиво. А настоящий подарок для Юри — вот он. Ты говорил, что раньше жил у моря. Вот, чтобы напоминало о доме.

На колени Юри приземлилась здоровенная ракушка с неизменным канадским флагом, приклеенным на бок. Он не говорил Джей-Джею о море.

— Спасибо. Мне приятно. А мороженое я съем у себя в комнате, если никто не против.

Команда снова взорвалась смехом. Юри не хотел облизывать фруктовый лёд при всех, чтобы не усугубить ситуацию, поэтому сказал про свою комнату, но получилось, пожалуй, достаточно двусмысленно. Он точно не сможет смотреть Виктору в глаза пару дней.

***

Про мороженое все быстро забыли, но неловкость никуда не ушла. Когда каждый вокруг знает и не устаёт напоминать, что ты втрескался по уши, от неловкости не сбежать. А что он мог сделать? Не мог же он перестать любить Виктора?

Ужинал Юри специально после всех, ближе к отбою, потом старался незаметно прокрасться к себе в комнату, чтобы до глубокой ночи крутить ленты соцсетей, немножко завидовать, вспоминать обо всём бреде, сказанном им за день, и выстраивать возможные вариации диалогов, за которые было бы не так стыдно.

Не обладая грацией Плисецкого, Виктор тоже всегда появлялся неожиданно.

— Не хочешь прогуляться?

Юри поправил очки, пряча взгляд. Зрение до конца не восстановилось, а жаль. От предложений провести время вместе он чаще всего отказывался, чтобы лишний раз не ковырять сердце. У них были тренировки, были редкие задания, на которые его всё ещё пускали очень выборочно. Этого более чем достаточно. Понятно же, что как только Виктор узнает о Юри всё, потеряет интерес. Ну побалуется пару раз, включая и выключая Эрос, а дальше что?

В комиксах ни у одного супергероя нет счастливой личной жизни.

— Лучше почитаю книгу о взрывчатках, которую мне посоветовал Отабек. Для всех полезнее будет. Хоть чему-нибудь толком научусь.

— Ты когда-нибудь летал по-настоящему? — спросил Виктор. Он снова казался сильно уставшим, подавляющим в себе что-то. Раздражение?

— У меня был реактивный ранец. От него пришлось отказаться, потому что такие ранцы имеют неприятную привычку разряжаться в самый ответственный момент. Я бы показал оставшиеся напоминания о прежних ошибках, но думаю, это будет немного неуместно.

Что он нёс? Зачем пустился в пространные воспоминания о ранцах? Как будто Виктору могло быть это интересно.

Глаза Виктора потемнели, он тяжело вздохнул и любезно сделал вид, что не заметил предложения Юри раздеться. Должно быть, насмотрелся в их первую встречу на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Я спрашивал про настоящий полёт. Только ты и воздух?

— А. Нет, никогда. Как бы у меня это получилось? Я же ничего не умею.

— Пошли, книгу прочитать ещё успеешь. У меня есть сюрприз, который тебе точно понравится. Только оденься потеплее. Буду ждать на крыше.

Как можно отказаться, когда сам Виктор Никифоров уговаривает? Раз уж такое дело, и они больше не в ссоре:

— Виктор?

— Пуховик надень и шапку. Греть потом не буду.

— У меня до сих пор нет лицензии.

Юри давно хотел заговорить об этом, но не решался. Он знал, что имеет ценность. Пусть небольшую, но имеет! Он был супергероем почти восемь лет, спас бесчисленное количество людей. Он любил своё дело, чёрт возьми! Да, Юри стал супергероем из-за Виктора, но продолжал работать на износ не для него и не ради него. И немного уважения было бы неплохо.

— Как нет лицензии? — удивлённо спросил Виктор, как будто совсем не понимал, о чём идёт речь.

— Вот так. Только детская.

— Как детская? Кто выдал тебе детскую?

— Ты, Виктор!

Виктор гениально изображал святую невинность, мог устыдить любого, кто плохо о нём подумал. Но следить за документами команды — его непосредственная обязанность, с которой он справлялся из рук вон плохо. Шах и мат.

— Да, я. Точно. Прости, я немного…

— Безалаберный? — мстительно предположил Юри.

Виктор наморщил нос.

— Увлекающаяся натура, хотел сказать, но это тоже подходит. Теперь я могу увидеть тебя на крыше и в пуховике?

***

В Нью-Йорк Юри влюбился так же быстро и отчаянно, как и в Виктора когда-то. В этом городе было легко затеряться даже супергерою. Этот город и принимал всякого с распростёртыми объятиями, и не пускал к себе никого. Главное — Юри был здесь не один, и он осуществил свою самую заветную мечту. Он не имел права не влюбиться, как бы паршиво иногда себя ни чувствовал.

С крыши башни, принадлежащей МЛС, открывался сказочный вид на горящий огнями Нью-Йорк, но Юри ничего не видел, потому что смотрел только на Виктора, который в джинсах и футболке стоял на ноябрьском ветру. Как мог до боли прекрасный, окруженный со всех сторон вниманием и друзьями человек выглядеть настолько одиноким? Чтобы полюбить, Юри понадобилась пара секунд. Чтобы понять, он бился уже который месяц. Виктор производил впечатление и грустного, и весёлого человека одновременно. Разве так бывает? Настоящий Виктор — не с плакатов — оказался сложным, непонятным, но Юри провалился ещё глубже под этот лёд, утонул окончательно, не сумев перенести реальность своей мечты.

— Летом мне всё даётся сложнее. Ближе к зиме погода сама начинает помогать.

— Я думал, что погода для тебя не имеет значения.

— Многие так думают. Чем меньше известно о наших слабостях, тем лучше.

Юри подошёл ближе. Белая футболка колыхалась на ветру, как белый флаг, оповещающий о полной капитуляции.

— Не боишься высоты?

— Не больше, чем всего остального, — попытался пошутить Юри, но получилось грустно. Улыбаясь, Виктор накинул ему на голову капюшон.

— Тогда приготовься.

Юри почти не заметил, как лёгкий порыв ветра поднял его на несколько сантиметров над крышей, потом ещё немного и ещё, подхватил за руки, ласково погладил по лицу.

— О!

— Это хорошее «о» или плохое?

— Хорошее, Виктор, самое лучшее.

Виктор рассмеялся, и они воспарили выше, оставляя башню далеко внизу. Юри расправил руки, запрокинул голову. Его захлестнуло, затопило абсолютным счастьем. Он не мог говорить, не хотел смеяться, просто тихо существовать в этом новом ощущении.

— Выше нельзя! — крикнул Виктор, входя в изящное пике. Вылитый Питер Пэн.

Юри посмотрел наверх. Из-за угольных облаков пробивался холодный свет луны.

Юри посмотрел вниз. Под ними жил буйный Нью-Йорк.

Должно было стать страшно — как падение на доверие нового уровня, когда на кону не синяки на копчике и затылке, а жизнь. Юри никогда не любил эту игру, боялся поворачиваться спиной и ненавидел доверять другим. Но в руки Виктора он падал с тех пор, как впервые увидел.

Кажется, его поймали спустя столько лет.

— Ах да, у меня же есть подарок, — вспомнил Виктор, приближаясь. Из кармана он достал прямоугольник с японским флагом и протянул Юри. Было темно, но свою нашивку любой супергерой узнает всегда и везде.

Юри нахмурился. Он сам только что просил о лицензии, но тут совсем другое дело — вопрос патриотизма, национальной гордости. Виктор обладал нужными связями в каждой стране, подписавшей Декларацию о супергероях, считался генералом вооруженных сил любой из них и не должен был использовать это в корыстных целях. Нашивки получают самостоятельно, это символ признания, причина для гордости. Их не покупают, не дарят, не выпрашивают для любовниц, а особенно их не принято просить для неудачников, которых вдруг стало жалко.

— Это слишком серьёзно. Ты не должен был. Мне самому следовало со всем разобраться.

— Я всего лишь вернул то, что принадлежало тебе по праву. Вспомни Осаку, вспомни Токио. Ты был великолепен. В посольстве сказали, что не отдали раньше потому, что решили, будто ты в ней больше не нуждаешься с тех пор, как вступил в Лигу. Но я знаю, что для тебя это важно. — Виктор снова полез в карман. — И ещё одна нашивка. Считаю, что «Кацудон» не слишком тебе подходит, хотя для меня ты навсегда останешься самой вкусной свиной котлеткой в мире.

Юри уставился на кусочек ткани.

— Мда, не продумал этот момент. Ничего не видно. Как ты и сказал, я немного увлекающаяся натура.

— Я сказал, что ты безалаберный.

— На нашивке написано «Эрос».

— Ты же не хотел, чтобы я им пользовался. — Неприятный холодок пробежал по позвоночнику. — Я знаю, что тебе противно. Не нужно всего этого, правда.

Ещё минуту назад он был самым счастливым человеком, а теперь хотел рухнуть с высоты, на которой находился, и расшибиться насмерть.

Нога провалилась в воздухе, потеряв опору, Юри вцепился в Виктора, панически разевая рот.

— Можешь отпускать… — Виктор быстро вернул себе самообладание. Ветер трепал его волосы. Голос почти срывался на крик. — Противно?! Юри, ты мог нечаянно убить человека, понимаешь? Я боялся, что из-за того никчёмного куска дерьма на тебе повиснет тяжкий грех, с которым не все справляются. Некоторые не выдерживают чувства вины, сгибаются под его грузом. И, видит бог, я наблюдал это слишком много раз, чтобы самому не свихнуться. Для тебя я такого не хочу и сделаю всё, чтобы ты никогда не узнал, каково это.

Юри не знал, что сказать. Не рассчитать силу и убить — главный страх любого супергероя, будящий в ночи тисками на горле и холодным потом. Виктор пытался успокоить, но получалось не очень.

— Как лидер я обязан убедиться, что каждый из моих людей полностью контролирует свои силы и не навредит себе или окружающим. А из тебя мы ещё сделаем самую соблазнительную грозу преступности, я же обещал.

— То есть ты не ненавидишь меня, как остальные?

— Да, Юри, ты разгадал мой коварный план. — Виктор раскинул руки. В открытом небе это выглядело крайне эффектно. — Мы на романтическом свидании именно потому, что я тебя ненавижу. И кто там тебя ещё ненавидит, подскажи? Эти придурки месяц готовят тебе сюрприз на день рождения! Юрка Саре чуть волосы не выдрал, когда она сказала, что тысяча пирожков в твою честь — это слишком. Ты их прости, они бывают странными, но они — семья.

— На свидании?

Ну, вот это уже было слишком. Юри ткнулся лбом в грудь Виктора, смаргивая слёзы. Его жгло стыдом и ещё тем же нереальным счастьем, как в полёте. Виктор обнял его, из-за огромного пуховика это получилось немного неловко. Победив в кровопролитной войне со слезами, Юри поднял голову и беспомощно уставился на губы Виктора, не зная, что делать дальше. Так часто он об этом мечтал, а сейчас был так близко и не мог пошевелиться от страха. Тоже мне «соблазнительная гроза».

— Мне кажется, или ты хочешь меня поцеловать? — с усмешкой спросил Виктор.

Юри прокашлялся.

— Тебе не кажется.

— Ох, я всегда думал, что наш первый поцелуй случится на адреналине в разгар битвы. Мы такие красивые, героические и немного ободранные полетим друг к другу в объятия…

— Могу подождать, — сказал Юри ледяным тоном.

— Боже, даже думать не смей.

Губы Виктора сначала были прохладными, но быстро начали отогреваться. Юри нашёл в себе силы оторваться и отрывисто, тяжело дыша, сказать:

— Не надо. Не старайся ради меня. Не меняй ничего. Мне нравится так, как есть.

То, как горело лицо Юри — это же надо было такую наглость сказать — полностью компенсировало бы и ноябрьский холод, и естественную температуру Виктора, но продолжения не последовало. Виктор молча сжал его в болезненных объятиях.

— Я что-то сделал не так? — в панике спросил Юри. — Извини, просто я подумал, что тебе сложно искусственно поддерживать тепло, а мне хорошо с тобой в любом случае, и поэтому… Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть… Можно мы снова будем целоваться, пожалуйста? Если нет, то урони меня скорее, чтобы меньше мучиться, иначе я всё равно умру, только мучительно и долго.

— Мне никогда такого не говорили, — голос Виктора был тихим и звучал приглушённо, потому что говорил он в капюшон.

— Хорошо, я тоже больше не буду, — сказал Юри. «Только не бросай меня».

— Говори, пожалуйста, как можно чаще.

Для Юри любить Виктора всего, целиком и полностью было так же естественно, как дышать. Ему ничего не было нужно, кроме самого Виктора, и он искренне не понимал тех, кого не устраивал полный комплект: неземная красота, суперспособности, сомнительный характер, ещё более сомнительные лидерские качества, дьявольское обаяние и ангельская улыбка, холодные губы и самые тёплые в мире объятия, тепло которых не имело никакого отношения к температуре по Цельсию.

Снизу послышалась стрельба. Они синхронно посмотрели на город.

— О, это, кажется, к нам, — сказал Виктор. — Эрос, на тебе — защита гражданских, на мне — всё веселье.


End file.
